More Than A Friend One Shot
by WhoaJoanna
Summary: Bella and Alice have always been best friends, but how will Bella react when Alice has tells her a life changing secret? How will she react three years later when Alice confesses her undying love for her? One Shot


It started out as a typical Thursday night, Alice and I were walking the streets of New York together after an amazing dinner, Alice and I have always been best friends since we were little in forks, I have always been there for her, and she has always been there for me when I needed her.

When everyone in my life abandoned me, she was there. When Charlie and Renee died, her family took me in as they're own. When Edward left me at the alter, she let me cry on her shoulder. Alice put me back together when I was broken, Alice held me up when I had fallen, and Alice was my best friend. She has always been there for me.

It's been three years since Alice told me her secret, I was shocked to say the least, but was I going to abandon her? Leave her like her parents did? Disown her? No, I could never repay her like that, I don't care if her hobby was boiling puppies I could never do that to her. I still remember the night she told me.

FLASHBACK BITCHES!

_It was right after prom and everyone was going over to Alice's house for a slumber party, well I guess technically it was mine and Alice's house but it didn't feel right saying it, though her parents love me like they're own, I just couldn't say it. _

_Alice's parents took me in a year ago when Charlie and Renee got into a 7 car accident, they died instantly. I miss them everyday, I had them cremated, and combined their ashes. They loved each other so much it only made sense to keep them together in death, was they were together in life; it wasn't my place to separate such a pure and grate love._

_We all ran through the doors wet in our dresses, running up the stares to get changed into something warm and to take off the death traps alice put me into, how she could run laps in them I will never know, considering she actually did as a dare Emmett gave her, he didn't think she could do it but she proved him wrong._

"_Alice slows down dammit!" I yelled after her, everyone else made it up to her room, I guess I'm the slow one. _

"_Bella come on! I'm freezing, now get your lazy behind up the stares before I call Emmett and Edward over to drag you up them" she smirked as my head shot up, I hauled ass up the stares, I don't need emmett dragging me anywhere, Edward on the other hand, could drag me anywhere he wants._

_I got to the room, grabbed my blue pjs and quickly changed into them; there is no feeling in the world like changing out of wet cold clothes into warm cozy ones. Alice and I were wearing the same pair, but hers were purple. _

"_Okay bitches! Everyone down stares for movies!" Alice yelled, and bolted out of the room, we all just laughed and went after her. We got down there and she was jumping one her mother expensive white couch that we were NEVER and I mean NEVER aloud on, we weren't even aloud in the same room as it, and alice was jumping up and down on it, laughing like a crazed crack addict._

_I just stood in horror watching her, everyone else went into the proper room, not noticing, I don't know how they aren't noticing, but I sure as hell was._

"_Alice. You know were not even aloud in this room, so what he heck are you doing jumping on your moms white couch?" I asked still horrified, she didn't say anything she just jumped off and ran around and around and around._

_When she finally stopped she lay down on the couch, the girls were still in the living room, and they put in "finding nemo". _

"_So you're about done now?" I asked still standing in the same spot._

" _yeah I suppose I am, come sit down next to me" she motioned to me, I just stared and shook my head no at her, her mom was probably somewhere around her just waiting for me to sit on the couch so she can yell at us._

"_Bella sit down on this couch or ill call Emmett to make you" why does she always threaten me when Emmett? Oh yeah, because it works. I didn't say anything I ran over and sat on the very edge of it._

"_Bella. All the way on the couch, my moms in Spain with my dad so stop worrying" I guess she's right, but I wouldn't be surprised if her mom had cameras in this room._

_I relaxed on the expensive white couch, we shared a comfortable silence for a little bit, " just keep swimming, just keep swimming" alice sang along with the movie, the volume was turned up so loud, it was like we were actually there watching it, rather than on the other side of the house._

"_So why are you so wired?" I said finally, she just turned and looked at me very seriously, "I went to homecoming with Jasper Hale."_

"_I know, no wonder your all worked up, did he ask you to be his girlfriend or something? Oh my gosh Alice I'm so happy for you!" I was bouncing just like her now, but she was just sitting unmoving, she just looked at me._

"_Alice.. Aren't you happy? What's wrong?" I was suddenly very worried._

_Alice turned to face me, her whole body in my direction, she took my hands and looked me right in the eyes, " bella I didn't have a good time with him, well, I had fun, but I don't like him, I don't like any of the guys at school" she said._

"_Well alice that's normal, there are plenty of others guys in the world other than the ones in forks, not everyone finds who they love in high school."_

_Alice just shook her head, "bella, I'm so happy because I realized who I am, I don't want to deny it anymore, I have been trying so hard not to feel the way I feel, so tonight I realized and came to the conclusion that I'm not going to hide who I am anymore" she said still looking me in the eyes. _

"_Alice I'm confused", I said slowly. "I was too, bella, I'm gay." she said very proudly. I just looked at her, I thought about it, I thought about everything, and it made sense._

"_Alice, are you sure?" I finally asked her, she smiled and nodded, "okay, well I support you, I cant lie and say it doesn't made sense, I'm just happy that your happy" I smiled, we hugged for awhile, we pulled away and went into the kitchen to get some junk food._

"_Hey Alice!" I said while she was making an unbelievable Sunday, "yeah?" she looked up from violently chopping the banana. "Are we going to walk in one of those parades? It looks fun!" I asked smiling and giggling, she just laughed and threw a cherry at me, "ha, yeah I suppose we could one day!"_

_Two weeks after that night it was graduation, Alice's parents threw us an amazing party, right after she thought it was the perfect moment to tell her parents, but when she did, they didn't have the reaction she wanted, or thought she would get from them. They got into a huge fight and kicked her out, they asked me if I knew, and if I supported her in her choice, when I said yes, they threw me out too. Alice and I packed everything we had and left forks and we never looked back._

_Edward followed where ever we went, we moved to New York. Edward and I planned our wedding, we were very much in love, I thought we were going to be together forever, but when I was walking down the isle he wasn't there._

END FLASHBACK BITCHES!

Alice and I were a few blocks away from our place when it started raining, not just sprinkling but pouring. "Oh come on!" I yelled and we started running 3 blocks to our place. "Why don't we have a car?" I asked running up the steps to the top floor.

"I don't know! Why do we have to live on the top floor?" alice yelled, I finally got in and ran for my room, putting on some pink pjs, I walked into the living room and alice was just standing in the middle of the room, soaking wet staring at me.

"Uh Alice? Aren't your going to change into something warm?" I asked she just looked up at me; her eyes were red and had tears in them, than she ran out the door.

"What the hell?" I yelled running after her, what happened? She was alright 10minutes ago. I followed her down the steps all the way out into the rain that picked up, she was standing in the middle of the side walk staring at me, her eyes redder than before, I stepped into the rain in front of her.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked hugging her, she didn't hug me back she just started sobbing, "Alice what's wrong, you were just okay" she shook her head, "bella, don't leave me!" she sobbed into my shoulder and back out of my arms.

"Alice! I would never leave you, you're my best friend" I said shaking my head, not understanding.

"bella" alice yelled over the pouring rain, " bella, I can deny it anymore", she said holding her head as If it was going to explode, "deny what?"

"bella, I love you, I love you like a best friend, but I love you more than that, I don't know when it started but I cant lie and tell myself it will go away, I cant push my feelings away anymore, I cant leave you because it will hurt more, but the worst part is, that I think you love me too"

"You love me?" I asked in a small voice, she just smiled her big Alice smile and sobbed harder "yes bella, I love you so much."

What do I do? How do I feel? Alice has always been here for me, I know I love her, but do I love her in that way? Can I see myself romantically involved with Alice? Iv known her my whole life, and I only way my whole life because I don't remember anything before alice, " I don't know how I feel" I said looking her straight in the eyes.

" I can fix that" she said walking to me, I knew what was coming, I suppose if I didn't want this to happen I could stop her, I could walk up the steps and pack my bags and never talk to Alice again, but I couldn't I just watched as her face moved closer to mine, I watched as the space between us grew smaller, and I smiled as her lips touched mine, it was like as soon as we started the rain stopped, it was like night turned to day, everything was quiet, because nothing in that moment mattered, all there was was alice, and all I knew was that I loved her too.

We pulled away, she smiled and I smiled back at her "well, how do you feel?" she asked, I just smiled bigger and kissed her again, this time longer, when we pulled apart she just looked me in the eyes and smiled "you Bella swan love me?" she asked, I smiled impossibly bigger "yes, I suppose I do", and we went up the steps to make it official.

* * *

**Okay so this is alot different than what i usually write, i just couldnt get the idea out of my head,! so please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
